Correspondencia
by FeelTheNoiz
Summary: A veces, escribir una carta puede ayudar a alivianar los sentimientos que se tienen escondidos en lo más profundo del alma, para que no pesen tanto sobre los propios hombros. Pero el de barba solo lograba agudizar aún más la nostalgia.
Cada vez que veo el día amanecer, no puedo evitar pensar en ti. En tu rostro durmiente bajo la tenue luz que entra por la ventana, a escondidas del sol. En tus mechones de cabello desordenados por tu mal dormir, y en tus divertidas muecas cada vez que tratas de acostumbrar tu vista a la luz que ahora golpea suavemente tus ojos. En tu peculiar color de piel, en la curiosa ubicación de algunas manchas de nacimiento cuya historia poco a poco hemos ido creando entre ambos, y en tu adorable manera de reír cuando te hacía cosquillas al dedicarme a contar tus lunares, que cada vez se escondían mejor. En el fuerte color ámbar de tus ojos, que podía tener tantas tonalidades de amarillo como tú mismo decidieras y que solían ser tan distintos durante la noche y por las mañanas que despertaban una curiosidad inusitada en mi.

Y cada vez que lo hago, te extraño. Extraño tu voz alegre, retumbando a lo largo y ancho del departamento como lo hacía cuando vivíamos juntos. Extraño que nos quedemos en casa a ver televisión, o que salgamos juntos a ver una película o un partido de volley en vivo. Extraño los desayunos caseros que preparabas con tanta dedicación para ambos, antes de salir cada uno a su Universidad. Extraño tu calidez... y es que es realmente frío, vivir solo en Alemania. No logro acostumbrarme a la idea de no tenerte conmigo aquí. Apenas llevo un par de meses, lo sé, pero pensar que aún me falta un poco para poder volver a verte... Me alegra y me entristece a la vez.

A pesar de esto, y de lo solo que pueda llegar a sentirme a ratos, no me arrepiento. Y sería triste que lo hiciera, especialmente porque prácticamente todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer hasta ahora ha sido gracias a ti y por ti. ¿Cuándo en mi vida pensé que podría irme de intercambio fuera? A Europa, encima. Si no hubieses llegado tú a motivarme de esa forma tan particular que tienes de hacerlo, probablemente no me habría animado a llenar el formulario para postular y darle una oportunidad a esto. Lo único que me detenía eran los meses que estaría sin mi familia, sin mis amigos... sin ti, Yuu.

¿Sabes? Cuando empezamos a salir, cuando estábamos por pasar de curso (yo a tercero y tú a segundo), no me esperaba llegar a esto. Nunca creí que me enamoraría de alguien de esta forma. Siempre que escuché hablar de lo que era estar enamorado sonó como algo muy lejano, como algo que definitivamente no me sucedería, jamás. Sin embargo, y contra mis propios pronósticos, terminaste metiéndote dentro de mi como si nada, e hiciste de mi pecho tu segunda casa. Porque a pesar de lucir como alguien tan seguro de sí mismo, tan fuerte mentalmente y tan alegre, también tienes momentos en los que necesitas quedarte en casa, acostado en la cama y llorar, hasta que llego yo a recostarme en silencio a tu lado, para que al poco rato y en silencio también te acerques a mi en busca de protección y de la seguridad que, como tú mismo has dicho, "solo yo soy capaz de darte".

Oye, Yuu.

¿Hace cuánto empecé a llamarte por tu nombre? ¿Hace cuánto dejamos de utilizar honoríficos para hablar del otro? ¿Tres años, quizás?

Si te digo que pienses en cómo serán las cosas en unos cuantos años, ¿te ves estando junto a mi todavía?

No te prometo una eternidad, pero prometo amarte con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que ya no pueda hacerlo más. Si te quedas a mi lado hasta entonces, todo estará bien. Y si no te quedas a mi lado, también lo estará. Después de todo, no depende solamente de ti; si te pierdo algún día, puede que sea por mi culpa. Y también puede ser a la inversa; si me pierdes tú, puede que sea por tu culpa. Y sin importar lo que suceda, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Es triste estar aquí y verme obligado a limitar mis posibilidades de verte solo a las videollamadas que hacemos de vez en cuando. Me gustaría poder viajar pronto a Japón. Incluso un fin de semana sería suficiente. Pero ya sabes, mis padres no tienen los medios como para costear algo tan caro, y yo no tengo tiempo para trabajar aquí. Solo me queda esperar estos meses que quedan.

Dentro de una semana empiezan las vacaciones de invierno allá, ¿no es así? Es primera vez desde que empezamos a salir que pasamos una navidad y año nuevo separados, ahora que lo pienso bien. Mis padres nunca han tenido problema con ello, y mi familia solía recriminármelo cuando no aparecía los días siguientes al año nuevo... pero ya se han acostumbrado.

Para cuando leas esto, ya habrá pasado navidad. Y probablemente se acerca la víspera de año nuevo, pero..."

El de cabello largo no pudo continuar. Se quedó mirando las hojas manuscritas en silencio, sin poder avanzar.

" _Si escribo una sola palabra más, lloraré_ ".

— ... No es como si fuera a enviarle esto, de todas formas.

Miró el reloj despertador que había en la mesita de noche, y suspiró. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, y debía despertarse temprano al día siguiente. A pesar de que oficialmente ya era sábado, debía ir a rendir un examen para el que había estado estudiando toda esa semana, pidiendo ayuda a algunos de sus compañeros para poder comprender lo que no había sido capaz de entender en su momento, llegando al departamento a dormir y nada más. Su rutina había sido así desde que llegara a Alemania.

Luego de doblar las hojas de forma que cupieran dentro de un sobre americano sin destinatario ni remitente, abrió el último cajón del escritorio, donde otro sobre en iguales condiciones permanecía ahí, solo.

Ambas cartas estaban incompletas. Y Asahi no planeaba terminarlas.

— Ah, ¿dónde dejé la otra? —murmuró para sí, buscando entre sus cuadernos y en su bolso.

Salió a la sala de estar en ropa de dormir, cogiendo de la mesa del desayunador un sobre mucho más delgado que los dos anteriores y que tenía por destinatario a Nishinoya Yuu, poniéndole a él, el de barba, como el remitente. Sonrió melancólico ante esto, y se devolvió a su cuarto.

Ordenó sus cuadernos, tomando un par e intercambiándolos con otros que tenía en su bolso, y cuando se disponía a meterse a la cama, el timbre del departamento sonó. Inconscientemente miró la hora. 4 minutos pasaban de las 3 de la mañana...

Con la misma sensación de extrañeza, se puso de pie. El conserje no solía hacer visitas tan tarde por la noche, pero de todas formas no podía dejar a quien sea que estuviese afuera solo. Menos aún tomando en cuenta lo fría que era la noche en Munich.

Pero probablemente nunca se habría imaginado que quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta sería el destinatario de las dos cartas que acababa de escribir.

— Cuando mencionaste en tu última carta que el invierno en Alemania era frío, me imaginé algo mucho peor, ¿sabes? —la voz del chico, que ocultaba su cabellera castaña y mechones rubios desordenados bajo un gorro de lana, hizo que el más alto quedara helado en su lugar, aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Yuu...? —el nombrado sonrió ampliamente, mirando al mayor.

Y sin importarle en lo más mínimo si alguien los veía, el más alto rodeó el cuerpo del recién llegado con fuerza, aún dudando de si lo que sucedía era cierto. Pero ahí estaba; su fragancia, su calidez. El chico de mechones rubios abrazó al más alto con la misma fuerza, sin decir nada. Y se quedaron así, por segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente el más alto le dijo que entrara al departamento, llevando el bolso que su sorpresivo invitado cargaba.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste?

— A Alemania, hace unas tres horas, creo. Me costó encontrar cómo llegar a Múnich. ¿Y qué demonios sucede con este edificio? ¡Está muy escondido! Por suerte el taxista sabía cómo llegar.

— Bueno... puede ser...

— No sabes lo que me costó convencer al conserje de que me dejara subir sin notificarte. Tuve que decir que era un familiar tuyo.

— Pero vaya sorpresa la que me has dado.

— Y bien...

— ¿Eh?

Sin previo aviso, Nishinoya se abalanzó sobre Asahi con entusiasmo, poniendo a prueba su equilibrio. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, y sus piernas se afirmaron tanto como le fue posible al torso del mayor.

— Ah, has perdido la costumbre.

— Bueno... llevo casi dos meses y medio aquí. —el castaño sonrió un poco culpable, pero recuperó la solidez de su postura con rapidez.

— Por eso vine. Está bien que te hayas venido a estudiar, pero ni loco iba a dejar que pasaras Navidad y Año Nuevo solo.

— ¿Y tu familia...?

— ¿Crees que pagué mis pasajes yo solo? —el menor sonrió triunfante, mostrando toda una hilera de dientes al más alto.

Asahi rió, y Nishinoya se contagió de sus carcajadas. Y el de cabello largo, abrazando con fuerza al líbero, volvió a besarle, con la misma ternura y nostalgia con que lo había hecho al despedirse en el aeropuerto hacía dos meses y medio atrás. Y Nishinoya ni siquiera reclamó. Pues, si no lo hacía el castaño, lo iba a hacer él.

— Ya, venga, Asahi. —Nishinoya se soltó del agarre que tan fuertemente había hecho él mismo contra el cuerpo de Asahi, y le cogió la mano.

— ¿Eh?

— Te estoy llevando a tu cuarto.

— P-Pero...

— Tienes un examen mañana, ¿no es así?

— Sí...

— Ya te dije. Estaré aquí hasta después de año nuevo.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. Me iré de vuelta durante la primera semana de Enero.

— Y yo vuelvo el 20 de febrero...

— Queda poco, ¿ya lo ves?

Asahi respiró profundo, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

— Vale, vamos a dormir.

— Como suene el despertador te empiezo a echar de la cama, ¿vale?

— Vale.

Luego de que Nishinoya buscara su ropa de dormir entre sus cosas, ambos entraron en la cama, acomodándose automáticamente al hacerlo. Ese enredo de sábanas que Nishinoya era capaz de lograr con sus pies resultaba nostálgico. Y Asahi ni siquiera se molestaría en tratar de solucionarlo; le hacía falta este desorden y exceso de energía en su vida. Nishinoya le hacía falta.

— ¿Yuu?

— ¿Hm?

— Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

— Claro que lo sé. Porque yo también te amo.

Y con una sonrisa extremadamente torpe y amplia, cerró los ojos, mientras la mano del menor se enredaba con la suya.

Qué bueno era, estar a su lado.

" _Quizás no sea necesario botar los dos sobres en blanco_ ", fue lo último que pensó antes de caer dormido.


End file.
